


Hammer Time

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Ramsay used a hammer on Theon's legs after re-capturing him.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Hammer Time

Reek sniveled as Ramsay cradled his shattered leg. Ramsay dropped the hammer unceremoniously and knelt down to meet him.

"You know I had to do this, Reek," Ramsay whispered His thick lips gleamed with spittle. "I can't have my Reek and my sweet bride running off again."

His gut feelings had been right. Ramsay had broken Stannis' army and returned for him and Jeyne

Reek was unsure what had become of Jeyne since then. Ramsay needed her to produce an heir, so she was likely living, but there was much Ramsay knew how to do that kept someone alive.

Ramsay placed a tender kiss on Theon's bare calve, and another jolt of agony was layered atop the rest.

"Thank you, m'lord," Theon murmured, well aware of the type of answer Ramsay would want to hear.

Ramsay sighed with contentment in response.

You're very welcome, Reek," Ramsay answered, face alight. 

Maybe he'd get to keep his other leg.


End file.
